


The Lovely Armchair

by OmegaViking



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaViking/pseuds/OmegaViking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gleeful gets a surprise visitor at his house. What does this visitor want? Where will this lead? Read to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lovely Armchair

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little fanfiction me and a couple of my friends came up while talking about this ship (we call it Budley) a week ago. This is my first fanfiction and first smut fanfiction I have ever done. I hope you all enjoy it.

Bud heard the doorbell ring and got up from the dining table to see who it was. When he approached the front door he leaned in to see Stan Pines at the other side. A rose pink color went across his face as he was somewhat surprised to see Mr. Pines at his house. He had liked Stan for a while now but didn’t think Stan would ever come to his house due to the rivalry between their businesses. However, he didn’t want to keep Stan waiting so he stood up straight and opened the door.

“Stan Pines? What are you doing here?” Bud asked Stan while trying not to sound nervous.

“I came to have a chat if that’s okay.” Stan replied in a blunt tone before continuing, “Do you mind if I come in?”

“Why certainly. Come on in. I just cleaned the place.” Bud stated as he let the other man inside his house and into his living room. Bud had indeed cleaned the place, there wasn’t a speck of dust visible to the naked eye. Bud had even taken the time to buy a few new things. Stan was quite impressed by this.

“You have some nice digs Gleeful.” Stan complimented Bud as he looked around the house. Framed paintings were on one side of the wall and grayish curtains hung next to the big window on the right of the front door. The one thing that impressed Stanley the most, however, was the big lavender sofa under the painting with the sad clown face on it. “Now that’s a great looking sofa!”

“Why thank you Stan. I appreciate the compliments.” Bud chirped with pride. Bud had bought most of this stuff recently, and the one he was most proud of was the sofa Stanley was very impressed by.

Suddenly, Stan said something that made Bud blush across his cheeks. “Do you wanna...you know…make out?” Stan suggested with a gracious smile on his face.

Bud couldn’t believe his ears. Did Stan really say that? Was he daydreaming this? He had to know. “Are you serious Stan?” Bud asked with a deep shade of pink on his cheeks before he continued to say, “I mean I don’t mind Stan. I am perfectly fine making out with you.”

“Then come on.” Stan states as he grabs both of Bud’s hands and led him to the sofa. Bud was slightly anxious that the new armchair wouldn’t be able to comfort the other man properly since Stan suffered from back pains. He hoped to himself that the massage function that came with the armchair would help to ease some or all of Stan’s back pain so he could enjoy himself.

Stan plopped on the sofa and his back laid on the cushion as the massage function began to work its magic. “Ooh yyyeeeaaahhh.” Stan moaned in satisfaction as his back is given a soothing massage in front of a standing Bud.  
Bud was surprised to see that it worked. The massage function ACTUALLY works. He smiled softly as he watched the other man sink into the sofa as if he is having a spell cast on him. Bud was also happy that Stan was enjoying it so much. 

However, when Bud went to bring Stan straight up to his feet, Stan wouldn’t budge. Bud was slightly confused by this and tried moving Stan again, but to no avail. Bud tried moving Stan a few more times, but the other man didn’t move a muscle.   
Bud was starting to get a little jealous that the armchair was getting Stan’s attention over him. Bud thought for a moment on how to get Stan’s attention back to what they were doing just moments ago. After being deep in thought for a good minute, Bud came up with a devious idea.

Bud climbed on top of Stan while he sat on the sofa. Stan lifted his head in surprise of what is happening before Bud cupped the sides of Stan’s face with his meaty hands. Bud leaned forward and planted a light kiss on Stan’s lips. Stan blushed at the light kiss Bud had given him before kissing the portly man back.

The two kissed for about a minute before Bud begun to trail down Stan’s body with kisses. Bud trailed the side of Stan’s neck. Following that, Bud left a trail of kisses down the middle of the chest and over the other’s gut until he had finally reached his destination; Stan’s crotch.

Bud looked up to Stan, and Stan looked bavk down and gave him a nod of approval with a big smile. Bud softly smiled as he undid Stan’s pants. With the help of Stan, Bud pulled Stan’s black pants down to his knees. Bud stared at the striped boxers Stan was wearing. There was a tent in the center and what looks like pre forming a spot on them. Bud took a hold of the boxers and pulled them down freeing Stan’s thick member. 

Bud began to water at the sight of Stan’s member. This caused Stan to snicker in excitement before stating, “Well? Get to it!” Stan stated bluntly with a broad smile as he placed his right arm over his stomach. Bud gave a small nod. He opened his mouth and hesitantly engulfed Stan’s member inch by inch. Bud gagged a bit due to having Stan’s whole member inside his mouth. After a few seconds, Bud began to bob his head back and forth.

Stan moaned as he received satisfaction from Gleeful. ‘This guy is really good at this.’ Stan thought in his head as he placed his left hand on Bud’s head. Bud was doing great giving Stan a blowjob. Bud tightly had his lips around his member and Stan didn’t know if he was going to last long.

Bud kept to his rhythm that he had from the start. Suddenly, Bud began to hum while giving Stan head and it was making the receiving party moan and squirm in pleasure. Bud was enjoying this, but he didn’t want Stan to ejaculate just yet. He wanted to have some fun. Bud slowly came to a halt.

Stan was breathing a little bit heavily from the intense blowjob. However, he was somewhat upset that it stopped. “Bud? Why the heck did you stop?” Stan asked bluntly. Bud just gave a breathless chuckle before replying, “Well, I was thinking that maybe you can stand up so I could continue and if you refuse then I won’t give suck you off anymore.”

Stan was annoyed to know that he wasn’t going to get anymore head unless he stood up. “Fine, fine. I’ll stand up for you.” Stan sighed in defeat as he rose from the sofa and stood right in front of Bud. Bud joyously smiled as he looked up at Stan. “Now that wasn’t so hard. Was it?” Bud teased Stan before putting the member back into his mouth. 

Stan mumbled a few words under his breath before Bud went to work on him again. Within a moment, pleasure was washing all over Stan’s body as he moaned to Bud’s handiwork. “You’re…so good.” Stan muttered out as his legs began to get a little shaky. Surprisingly, Stan lost his footing and fell back onto the sofa which cause his member to pop out of Bud’s mouth.

Bud was caught off guard by what happened and a little upset. He was going to say something before another plan popped into his head. Bud smirked as he stood up and began to remove his tan pants and his underwear. After removing them and placing them on the coffee table, Bud climbed up and straddled the other man. The portly man then leaned forward and begun to kiss the other. While doing this, Bud reached over for some lube he placed in the nightstand in hopes for this type of occasion.

After a few seconds, Stan broke the kiss off and began to suck on Bud's thick neck which made Bud shake in pleasure. After grabbing the lube, he then lightly pushed himself up on his knees. "Want me to ride you?" Bud asked with an excited smile while looking straight at Stan. Stan just gave Bud a confident grin. "You want me to fuck you on the sofa? Don't you?" Stan teased the younger man. Bud couldn’t help but blush before opening the lube bottle and squirting some on his hand.

Bud began giving Stan a hand job with the lubricated hand. Stan moaned while clenching the sofa. After a good minute or two, Bud stopped what he is doing and squirted a tiny bit more on the same hand. He then began to finger himself so he could straddle Stan.

Stan laid there with an excited look on his face. He knew what was about to happen and he couldn’t for it to. He pressed his hands behind his head as he watched Bud moan just from fingering himself. Stan had a feeling that this will be one fun experience for both men.

After a minute of fingering himself, Bud felt he was relaxed enough to take Stan's member. He climbed onto Stan until he felt Stan's tip poke Bud's hole. Bud then straightened himself as he grabbed a hold of Stan's member. He began to lower himself onto Stan and felt his head push inside him. Gleeful grit his teeth as he began to push himself downwards. Taking inch by inch of Stan's member.

After sometime, Bud has placed all of Stan’s member inside him. He moaned in pain as he felt his insides stretched by Stan's thick member. However he also felt another feeling for having it inside him. Bud felt pleasure.

Stan chuckled as he saw the expression on Bud's face. "Why don't you try riding it Bud?" Stan suggestively stated. He reached over and began to stroke Bud’s hard-on. Bud nodded as he began to lift himself up until the head of Stan’s member remained inside him and in a split second Bud shoved the whole thing back inside him. Waves of ecstasy went through Bud's whole body as he let out a muffled moan.

Bud continued to lift himself up and bring himself down onto Stan for a while. Stan moaned in sheer bliss of being pleasured by this giant man with a great ass. After a few minutes, Stan slapped Bud ass to get his attention. "Let's try a different position.”  
Bud looked down at Stan and nodded in agreement. He slowly lifted himself up. Stan's member cane out of Bud's ass with a 'popping' sound which caused Bud to moan. He turned around while Stan sat up and moved himself out below the other. Gleeful then bent over so his hands were on the armrest and his feet were still on the sofa. 

Stanley grabbed the lube Bud dropped while riding him and squirted a little on his dick before tossing it aside. Stan then got on his knees and began to rub his dick with the lube. After that, Stan approached the rear end of Bud and in one swift motion just shoves the member in. 

Bud gasped from the swift penetration before moaning in pleasure. After hearing the portly man moan, Stan unbuttoned his shirt. After removing his jacket and top shirt, Stan threw them aside so he wouldn't get distracted. Stan grabbed a hold of Bud's straw hat and his own fez and tossed them aside before re-positioning himself. 

He grabbed a hold of Bud's love handles so he could keep his balance. Stan began to fuck Bud's buns with everything he had. Bud placed his head on his forehead and moans as his ass is being fucked. This sent waves of blissful pleasure all over his body.

"Remove the shirt Buddy." Stan huffed in a commanding way as he slapped Bud's right butt cheek. Bud gasped at the slap but did as commanded. He removed his pink shirt and dropped it to the side. Now Bud was only in a white tank top. Stan looked at Bud’s only piece of clothing he was left wearing and smirked. "We won't need this." Stan stated as he grabbed a hold of Bud's tank top and tears the shirt down the middle.

Bud slipped the torn clothing off and blushed harder after having his nude body exposed. Stan smiled as he continues pounding Bud's ass. "You look so damn sexy." Stan teased as he slaps Bud's right butt cheek again. However, this slap was harder than the last one.  
Bud gasped a little louder due to the hard slap. However, he blushed at the comments Stan made of him. "Y-You don't have to flatt-AH!" Bud tried to finish his sentence before Stan began to go rough on him. Stan just smirked as he goes to town on Bud. Stanley reached over and grabbed Bud's shoulders so he can keep his balance and rhythm. "Your ass is so FUCKING AMAZING! I am going to fill you up Bud!" Stan exclaimed as he continued pounding Bud's ass hard.

Bud just moaned and groaned in sheer pleasure as his ass was given a rough loving to. He reached down and began to squeeze his own member. Bud felt that he had lots of pre oozing out and had a feeling some of it landed on the sofa. However, he didn't care. As long as Stan kept on loving him he was content with any damage to the sofa.

Stan just laughed at the sight of Bud moaning and groaning in total bliss. "You must love having my cock inside you." Stan stated with pride as he continued to be rough. Bud began to feel himself get closer with each thrust. His body was already covered in sweat but he also felt Stan’s sweat on him.

Bud looked up at Stan with lust on his face. Stan's saw Bud’s expression and smirked. "You about to cum Buddy?" Stan asked as he slapped Bud's right cheek again. Bud just nodded while moaning louder than before.

After a minute of continuous fucking and stroking Bud reached his climax. "Ah, AH!!" Bud moaned in sheer bliss as he shot his load all over the sofa and on his hand. "Ah jeez." Stan hissed as he bit his lower lip. The insides of Bud compressed onto the member as Bud came.

Stan began to feel himself getting closer to his own climax. "Just a couple more minutes." Stan breathed out as he pounded Bud's ass. Bud still moaned from Stan still pounding him. 

After a couple minutes Stan couldn't hold it back anymore. "Ah FUCK! Here I come!” Stan hissed as he thrust deep inside Bud. Stan began to cream Bud’s insides with his fluids. "Ah fuck!" Bud stated as he held onto the armrest and push back onto Stan.  
After a few more thrusts Stan pulled his cock out. "WHEW! Man Bud, you have such a HOT FUCKING ASS." Stan huffed before he removed his sweat-drenched shirt. Bud blushed as he looked back at Stan. “Thank you.” Bud politely replied. Bud turns around and was face-to-face with Stan. 

"Hey Stanley?" 

"Yes B-" 

Before Stan could finish his sentence, Bud pressed his lips upon Stan in a passionate kiss. Stan was stunned for a second, but returned the passionate kiss. After another minute of this, Bud pulled back to see Stan’s tired face.

"I love you." Bud stated as he laid next to Stan on sofa with a small smile. "And I love you too Bud." Stan returned the affection as he wrapped his arms around the other. Bud rested his head on Stan’s shoulder as the duo fell asleep while in each other’s arms.


End file.
